back in time
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Dua hati yang kesepian dipertemukan, Seto yang dari masa depan dan Jo yang hidup di Mesir tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Puppyshipping/Revertshipping. AU!


**YuGiOh © Takahashi Kazuki**

**.**

**A/N :** Authornya ngiblat ke Arc Memori Pharaoh dan kemungkinan Seto bisa bikin alat tembus ke alam baka lol. Kalau dia bisa bikin alat kek gitu, bikin alat ke masa lalu juga kecil yak. AU! Seto dan Jounouichi sudah tidak SMA dan punya kehidupan mapan; Seto sebagai CEO Kaiba corp dan Jou sebagai karyawan perusahaan lain. Priest Seth dan Atem tidak tahu kalau mereka saudara. Jono di sini akan dipanggil Jo.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Seto terengah sambil berusaha mempertahankan mantel putihnya yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi penutup muka, benci dengan pasir-pasir yang beterbangan. Sudah beberapa hari dia terjebak di gurun pasir, siang dan malam kelaparan. Beruntung, di dalam kapsul ada botol air minum yang tidak sengaja Mokuba tinggal. Sebuah sinar memancar ke langit tadi malam, memberitahu Seto di mana pemukiman manusia berada. Hingga pagi ini, dia tergeletak di pojokan pasar, mengamati orang-orang sibuk menawarkan barang dan sisanya berjalan dengan keranjang di kepala berisi barang yang sudah dibeli.

Dia ingat, niatnya ke sini adalah mencari Atem. Membuat mesin waktu untuk melempar diri sendiri ke 3000 tahun dari waktu di dunianya sudah jadi ambisi sejak tahun lalu, untungnya bisa diselesaikan tepat waktu. Tepat waktu karena Seto sedang butuh tempat untuk pergi. Dia bertengkar hebat dengan Jounouchi, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu dulu.

Dan sekarang, di tengah rasa laparnya melihat buah-buahan segar pasar, Seto menanyakan kembali maksudnya menggunakan mesin waktu. Benarkah dia ingin menemui Atem? Tapi saat ini kepalanya penuh dengan Jounouchi.

Seto bukan tipe peminum di bar pinggiran, dia memilih menikmati minumannya sendiri di rumah. Kebiasaannya ini mau tidak mau membuat Jounouchi melakukan hal yang sama, apalagi setelah setahun dia memutuskan mau tinggal satu atap dengan Seto. Tapi malam itu Seto tidak sengaja melihat kekasihnya berada di bar pinggiran, wajah merah karena mabuk, dan lengan seorang pria yang menggelayut manja dan tengah mencuri jamahan di tubuh Jounouchi.

Seto marah, tapi dia tetap mau membawa pulang Jounouchi. Dia tidak bergeming saat kekasihnya itu meronta dan memukuli dadanya karena diseret dengan memalukan. Mereka bertengkar di rumah, Seto yang waras dan Jounouchi yang setengah mabuk. Hingga Seto memilih diam, merasa sia-sia meladeni orang mabuk, dan pertengkaran itu masih berlanjut di pagi harinya. Seto yang tidak sabar, cemburu, khawatir, dan kesal memojokkan Jounouchi yang baru saja terbangun, merasa pusing, kepalanya semakin pening mendengar suara kesal Seto.

"Aku pergi."

Seto ditinggal sendiri di kamar, merenung, tapi pikirannya keras menolak jika dia salah. Dia melakukan hal yang benar, menjauhkan Jounouchi dari pria kurang ajar yang lain. Lalu ini balasannya? Seto membanting ponsel yang sedang dia genggam. Dia perlu waktu sendiri, dia tidak ingin melihat Jounouchi, dia tidak mau mendengar suara Jounouchi.

_Persetan._

Ponselnya berdering, meski layar kacanya sudah retak. Foto Mokuba memenuhi layar, adiknya akan menyampaikan berita penting.

"Mesin waktunya sudah jadi, Kak."

Seto tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, dia langsung menuju laboratorium tempat mesin itu dikembangkan.

.

Kini, pria itu meringkuk. Dia lapar, biasanya Jounouchi akan membuat sarapan. Seto hanya perlu bangun pagi dan menuju dapur, rapat sepagi apapun dia akan merasa kenyang. Seto memeluk lututnya.

Tiba-tiba dia merindukan Jounouchi.

_Ke mana dia pergi? Apa dia baik-baik-_

Seto memegangi perutnya yang mengerang sakit. Dia tidak tahu jika berhari-hari di gurun tanpa makan akan membuatnya selemah ini. Perjalanannya kali ini memang kurang kesiapan. Seto terlalu gegabah ingin menghindari denyut rasa nyeri di hati dengan menjajal mesin waktunya, kembali ke waktu tiga ribu tahun yang lalu, menantang Atem duel tanpa membawa makanan, tidak menyangka dia akan mendarat di tengah padang pasir.

Tidak ada cara lain, dia harus mencuri. Lagi pula ini pasar yang ramai. Seto berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya, merasakan kakinya yang lama diistirahatkan kini sedikit gemetar, tapi Seto tidak mau menunggu. Dia paksa tubuhnya menerobos kerumunan, matanya aktif mencari target dengan keranjang penuh di kepala. Keseimbangan orang itu akan berkurang, disenggol sedikit saja buah dan sayuran di atas keranjang itu akan jatuh dan Seto bisa dengan cepat membawa pergi satu atau dua buah.

Matanya menangkap satu sosok pria kurus dengan kain di pinggang tanpa perhiasan (membuat Seto mengiranya sebagai budak), mengenakan penutup wajah, dan keranjang yang hampir penuh di kepala.

_Boleh juga._

"Permisi." Seto tersenyum dalam hati, perjalanan kali ini tidak sepenuhnya kurang persiapan. Setidaknya Seto sudah menguasai bahasa Mesir dan bisa membaca hieroglif. Kerumumnan di depannya membuka jalan, Seto semakin dekat dengan pria kurus yang akan jadi korbannya.

Kaki mendorong tubuhnya kuat untuk berlari, segera saja membuat bahu mereka bertumbukan. Seperti perkiraannya, keranjang itu jatuh. Tapi reflek pria kurus itu lumayan bagus, tangannya segera menarik Seto, membuat Seto ikut terjatuh dengan tangannya yang lain terpergok tengah memegang dua buah apel.

"Pencuri!" Suara pria itu membuat Seto menoleh, tidak bisa mengelak ketika matanya mengamati wajah di balik kain penutup yang tersingkap. Mata Seto membulat, dia mengenali wajah itu. Meski kulit pria itu terlihat lebih gelap, tapi rambut pirang dan mata cokelat madu yang terlihat kesal itu membuat Seto tidak sengaja menyebut sebuah nama di dalam batinnya.

… Jounouchi?

"Dia mencuri apel untuk Pharaoh!"

Seto manatapnya lama, tapi kesadarannya kembali ketika mendengar derap langkah penjaga pasar mendekat kearahnya. Dia segera berdiri, kemudian menggigit apel di tangannya sebagai pengganjal perut dan sumber tenaganya kabur dari kejaran penjaga.

_Aku akan menemukanmu lagi._

.

Apel di tangan tinggal seperempat, tapi kunyahannya sudah melambat, malah kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun dibanding menyantap satu-satunya makanan yang masuk ke perut hari itu. Seto sudah pernah ke Mesir tiga ribu tahun yang lalu bersama Yugi dan teman-temannya, meski itu hanya wujud dari memori Atem. Dia melihat ada beberapa orang di masa ini yang mirip dengan orang di masanya. Tapi waktu itu Seto tidak menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan Jounouchi.

"… Beberapa peristiwa mungkin berbeda dari yang sebenarnya terjadi di kehidupan masa lalu …"

_Apa karena itu aku tidak bisa melihat pria tadi?_

Seto menghabiskan apelnya, kemudian melepas satu persatu pakaian ketat yang sudah bau dan kotor. Dia sudah berhasil lolos, sempat harus mengelilingi pasar sebelum menarik asal beberapa kain saat mencoba kabur dari kejaran penjaga. Sungai di depannya seperti melambai, meminta Seto untuk segera mencelupkan kaki menikmati kesegaran air setelah melalui hari yang berat.

Air di sungai itu memang terasa menyegarkan. Seto beberapa kali menciprati tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian mendesah lega sambil bersandar pada pinggiran sungai. Matanya mengamati arus sungai, telinganya sibuk mendengarkan alirannya yang kadang harus bertemu dengan batu, tapi pikirannya melayang pada kapsul yang mendarat di tengah gurun.

Akan sampai kapan dia ada di sini? Dengan hati yang tidak menentu memikirkan Jounouchi setelah bertemu dengan pria yang begitu mirip dengannya di sini, sementara dia sudah mengatakan pada Mokuba bahwa proyek ini akan digunakannya untuk menemui Atem.

Seto mencipratkan air sungai ke wajahnya, kemudian dia menatap pantulannya sendiri. Di sana dia menemukan wajah Jounouchi dan wajah pria yang baru saja ditemuinya bergantian muncul membuat Seto harus sekali lagi membasuh muka.

Maafkan aku, Mokuba. Aku ada urusan lain, aku tidak akan pergi sebentar (datang, melawan Atem, lalu pulang) seperti yang aku janjikan.

Mungkin Seto akan melawan Atem nantinya, kesempatan itu tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja. Namun, ada hal lain yang perlu Seto cari tahu di sini. Orang-orang di sini yang begitu mirip dengan yang ada di dunianya memiliki hubungan sendiri dengan takdir mereka di masa depan dan masa lalu. Beberapa kali Seto melihat Mesir tiga ribu tahun lalu, tapi baru kali ini Seto bertemu dengan pria yang mirip Jounouchi, kekasihnya.

_Kesempatan ini juga tidak bisa dilewatkan._

"Aah."

Seto membulatkan mata saat mendengar suara orang lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berendam. Kepalanya celingukan, kemudian menemukan pria yang belum lama ini memenuhi pikirannya sedang melepas kain di pinggang dan dengan tanpa dosa berendam tak jauh dari tempat Seto mandi. Seto bisa melihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya, merasa heran apakah pria itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Seto sebelumnya? Atau orang-orang sini tidak punya malu?

Seto menatap pria itu lama. Mempelajari punggungnya mulus berwarna kecokelatan, melengkung karena sedang menikmati dinginnya air yang sengaja ditumpahkan ke rambutnya, tetes demi tetes air menuruni punggung, tangannya gemas mengacak rambut, kemudian mengulangi gerakan yang sama. Dia sedang mencuci rambut. Dan ketika matanya terbuka, mata cokelat itu bertemu dengan biru milik Seto.

_Seberapa jauh perbedaan Jounoichi di sini dengan __Jounouchi__ di duniaku?_

Wajah di depannya mengkerut tidak suka, matanya terlihat kesal, tangannya terkepal kuat, dan rona merah cepat menyebar di pipi pria itu. _Persis__._ Seto tertawa dalam hati. Pria di depannya persis dengan Jounouchi ketika marah. _Lucu._

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?"

Belum sempat menghindar, dahi Seto sudah dihadiahi lemparan batu oleh pria itu.

"Cabul!"

Seto tenggelam.

.

Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur karena baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dan denyut nyeri dari luka yang terinfeksi di dahinya, Seto diseret oleh beberapa Penjaga menuju aula kerajaan. Enam pendeta tertinggi berdiri menatap jijik padanya, sementara Atem di kursinya menunjukkan wajah datar, belum mau menghaikimi Seto.

Seto tidak mengenakan apapun selain kain besar nan kasar yang menutup tubuhnya asal, ada sebuah tali yang membuat kain itu tidak melorot. Setelah diseret paksa dan tersungkur begitu saja di aula istana, kain besar itu sedikit memperlihatkan bahu dan dada putih kokohnya, membuat wanita yang berdiri di sekitar aula berhenti bernapas barang sebentar. Sontak saja bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

Tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri, Seto memilih mengamati aula yang sangat besar. Entah sedang kebetulan atau bagaimana, enam pendeta tertinggi berkumpul semua sore itu. Prajurit kerajaan juga berbaris rapi mengisi aula kerajaan. Rasanya Seto baru saja merusak acara kerajaan. Tapi jujur, Seto tidak percaya dia bisa memasuki istana secepat ini. Dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk membesarkan namanya dulu jadi saudagar di luar sana, lalu menarik perhatian pihak istana. Tapi karena peristiwa di sungai tadi dia jadi bisa lebih cepat diketahui oleh kerajaan.

Matanya diam-diam mencari sosok yang mirip Jounouchi, pria itu dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas (kain putih dengan kualitas lebih baik dan beberapa perhiasan di bahu dan tangan) berdiri tak jauh dari enam pendeta tertinggi, lebih tepatnya di dekat seorang pria dengan topi tinggi dengan Milenium Rod di tangan. Pendeta Seth, namanya mirip seperti nama Dewa Mesir yang mendatangkan bencana, dan tatapannya kini menusuk ke arah Seto seolah ingin mengakhiri hidup pendatang itu saat ini juga di depan Pharaoh.

Wajah Seto dengan pendeta itu begitu mirip. Jika topi tinggi itu dilepas dan rambut Seto tidak berantakan karena tumbuhan sungai dan sisa lumpur, mungkin istana akan geger mengira mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Pharaoh, orang ini dilaporkan telah mencabuli salah satu rakyatmu yang sedang mandi di sungai." Seth memulai pengadilan itu dengan suara dingin, kebencian ditekankan di setiap katanya. Seolah Seto baru saja kepergok mencuri sesuatu yang jadi miliknya, _miliknya_.

_Oh?_

Mata Seto melirik ke arah pria mirip Jounouchi yang kini sengaja ditutupi oleh Seth. Sepertinya pendeta itu tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh Seto. Dengan begitu, Seto memilih mengalah. Dia kembali memberikan perhatian pada persidangannya kali ini.

"Saya menolak disebut telah mencabuli," jawab Seto tenang. "Saya juga sedang mandi, lalu mendengar ada orang yang mengikuti. Bisa jadi, yang korban di sini adalah saya, kan?"

"Bohong! Dia menatap saya dengan menjijikan. Jika saya tidak melempar batu, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Pria mirip Jounouchi itu menyahut, keluar dari perlindungan Seth. Seto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari bawah.

"Anda dengar sendiri, Yang Mulia. Dia melempar saya dengan batu padahal tidak tahu niat saya yang sebenarnya itu apa. Saya hanya mandi dan kaget ketika ada orang lain yang menyusul."

"Bohong!"

"Bodoh! Kau yang tidak masuk akal!"

Atem memijit pelipisnya, tiba-tiba pening mendengar dua manusia itu ribut. Mahado turun, suaranya keras menyaingi pertengkaran mereka, membuat aula untuk beberapa detik berikutnya hening.

"Siapa namamu?" Atem memutuskan untuk mengenal Seto lebih jauh.

"Seto."

"Apa kau pendatang?" tanya Atem lagi, diperhatikan lagi pilihan kata Seto terdengar sangat kaku dan ada beberapa penyebutan yang kurang sempurna.

"Ya, saya berhasil keluar dari gurun beberapa hari lalu."

"Oh, begitu."

Atem kembali bersandar pada kurisnya, menimbang hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Seto, atau mungkin Jo. Mandi di sungai adalah hal lumrah, pun Atem kadang suka menceburkan diri ke sungai dekat istana jika sedang dibiarkan sendiri dan lelah karena tugasnya jadi pharaoh.

Tapi Jo adalah teman dekat Seth, Atem tahu rahasia kecil pendeta terkuatnya itu. Harusnya Jo tidak perlu mandi di luar jika dia bisa memiliki akses kamar Seth yang luas dan memiliki kolam di dalamnya. Dengan statusnya yang seperti itu, mungkin mendapati ada laki-laki lain yang mandi di dekatnya membuat Jo takut. Namun, Jo juga sudah melukai orang lain hingga berdarah begitu. Untuk Seto yang dituduh mencabuli Jo dengan tatapan menjijikan, Atem memilih percaya saja karena Jo terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Apa keputusan anda, Pharaoh?"

Atem mijit pelipisnya. "Mereka berdua bersalah. Jo, kau bisa melaporkan ini tapi tidak perlu sampai melukainya dengan batu. Seto, melihat Jo yang sangat ketakutan aku percaya kau sudah menatapnya dengan tidak pantas. Sebagai hukumannya, Jo harus merawat luka Seto dan Seto akan ditahan selama tujuh hari."

Seth menatap Pharaoh dengan tidak percaya, kemudian memilih menunduk untuk mengiyakan. Jo pun begitu, meski kesal tidak mau hilang dari wajahnya. Seto diseret oleh penjaga menuju penjara bawah tanah, sementara acara di aula itu kembali dilanjutkan.

Keputusan Pharaoh adalah mutlak.

.

"Bodoh."

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di penjara bawah dan membersihkan diri sekadarnya, Seto segera dipanggil oleh salah satu penjaga untuk ke atas menemui Jo. Pria itu meringis waktu dahinya diolesi sebuah cairan kental, menyusul sebuah salep yang terasa membakar lukanya. Batu yang dilempar Jo ternyata tidak bersisi bulat, ada sisi tajam yang melukai dahi Seto hingga meninggalkan luka gores lumayan besar melintang di dahinya. Luka itu sedikit mengalami infeksi, tapi Jo sudah membersihkannya sebaik mungkin. Ini akan membuat Jo harus memberi perhatian penuh pada luka Seto, agar cepat sembuh, agar hukumannya cepat selesai.

"Kau harus menjaga kebersihan di dalam penjara bawah, jika perlu tidak usah memakai ini." Jo menunjuk kain penutup wajah Seto yang hanya memperlihatkan mata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Seth bisa saja mendatangkan masalah baru.

"Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain bingung." Seto jauh lebih dulu tahu tentang bahaya yang bisa dia timbulkan jika istana tahu wajahnya begitu mirip dengan salah satu pendeta tertinggi.

Jo menghela napas. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan keputusan Seto. Justru karena menyangka yang ada di sungai adalah Seth, Jo yang tadinya senang selama beberapa detik mendapati kekasihnya sedang berendam langsung berubah cepat jadi malu dan takut. Seto punya warna kulit lebih cerah, meski wajah mereka begitu mirip.

Seth sangat sibuk. Jo pikir sore itu dia sedang diberi kejutan untuk mandi bersama di sungai, tapi ternyata yang ada di sana adalah orang lain. Jauh dalam hati dia merasa sedikit hina, hampir saja jatuh pada pesona orang lain.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya melemparmu dengan batu, untung tidak kena mata."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh."

"Heh!"

Dia segera menutup wajah Seto dengan penutup wajahnya, tidak peduli perban Seto geser atau pria itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak boleh berlama-lama dengannya, Jo." Seth muncul di belakang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi segera waspada ketika tahu pendatang itu berada sangat dekat dengan Jo. "Hukumanmu ini di bawah pengawasanku."

"Aku tahu." Jo melambaikan tangan, meminta Seto segera pergi. "Justru karena kau yang mengawasi hukumanku, aku jadi merasa aman."

Setelah Seto berjalan melewati pintu keluar, Seth menghampiri Jo. Dia mengecup pelan bibir pria berambut pirang itu begitu dalam. Menyampaikan kerinduan setelah seharian berada di belakang meja dan melakukan patroli keliling kota. Terlebih setelah adanya kasus ini, Seth jadi terlihat makin lelah. Dia tidak bisa mengurangi porsi kerjanya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berhenti khawatir pada Jo.

Memberikan Jo hukuman untuk merawat si pendatang? Seth tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi begitu saja. Dia merasakan aura ingin memiliki yang kuat dari mata biru pendatang itu ketika menatap Jo di aula. Seth harus berbuat sesuatu. Karena itu dia mengajukan diri untuk mengawasi hukuman Jo, meski jam kerjanya sudah begitu padat.

"Bagaimana dengan memarmu?" Seth mengendurkan pengait kain di punggung Jo, membuat atasan kekasihnya itu melorot tanggung tertahan oleh siku. Pendeta itu mengendus leher Jo, kemudian menelusuri lebam biru di pundak kekasihnya dengan begitu pelan.

"Ah, aku belum sempat memberi salep lagi. Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Seth mencium pundak Jo. "Berendamlah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan salepnya."

"Terima kasih, kau sangat baik."

Seth menggumam, 'Hmm' sembari berbalik ke meja panjang tempat Jo biasa mempelajari buku istana dan meracik obat jika Seth terluka setelah bertarung. Pendeta itu tidak suka dirawat oleh tabib, lebih baik dia mengirim Jo untuk belajar pada para tetua itu agar bisa merawat Seth sendiri.

Membuat salep untuk luka memar bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Kau mengenali pelakunya?"

Jo menanggalkan kain terakhirnya, kemudian mulai mencelupkan kaki ke dalam kolam Seth yang berhiaskan bunga teratai. Dia meraih salah satu bunga yang mengambang, kemudian memainkannya di tangan. "Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Aku tidak sempat mengenalinya dan- Oh! Dia mengenakan penutup wajah. Wajar aku tidak bisa mengenalinya."

Helaan napas terdengar. Jo melirik pria tinggi yang masih sibuk meracik salep untuknya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya memar, dan pencuri itu hanya mengambil dua apel dari keranjangku. Mungkin dia kelaparan, kan?"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu." Seth menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dia mengamati Jo yang tersenyum kecil karena merasa dikhawatirkan. "Kau kurang berhati-hati. Kau bisa pergi ke pasar dengan satu atau dua penjaga di dekat sini. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kasus pencurian semakin banyak? Bandit-bandit bisa berkeliaran di pasar, Jo!"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Seth."

Seth tidak mendengar gumaman Jo. Dia kembali sibuk meracik salep, sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti menyalahkan Mahado karena tidak becus mengatasi rampok dan pencuri yang meneror kerajaan mereka.

"Aku serius, aku khawatir."

Jo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Seth dengan posisi jongkok siap mengoleskan salep berwarna hijau ke atas lukanya. Jo meringis saat jemari Seth perlahan menyentuh lebam biru itu. Salep membuat lebam Jo sedikit panas, tapi tidak lama setelah itu nyeri lebamnya berkurang dengan cukup baik.

"Dia mendorongmu sampai membuat memar begini. Tenaganya tidak main-main, atau orang itu modus ingin menculik-"

"Jangan mengada-ada, itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Seth menekan pelan ujung lebam Jo yang berakhir di dekat pundak. "Siapapun juga akan mudah jatuh hati pada tubuhmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Seth basah karena Jo mencipratnya dengan air. Seth meraup wajahnya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengamati tubuh Jo dari belakang. Tubuh kekasihnya itu tidak kasar seperti pria Mesir pada umumnya. Ada kenangan pahit antara dirinya dengan Jo yang membuat Seth semakin menyayangi kekasihnya itu, alasan kenapa mereka bertemu dan betapa Seth ingin menjaga Jo untuk selamanya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan si pendatang."

Jo terdiam. Biasanya dia akan membalas Seth dengan elakan atau cipratan air, tapi kali ini dia diam. Dia cerita alasannya mandi di sungai hingga membuat masalah ini terjadi. Waktu berjalan di dekat sungai, dia pikir telah melihat Seth sedang berendam. Jo pikir Seth sedang memiliki waktu luang dan berharap bisa mengagetkan pendeta itu dengan mandi bersama, tapi Jo salah dan dia sudah telanjur telanjang bulat.

"Saat itu aku sangat senang. Aku pikir bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aku bodoh."

Seth menarik lembut kepala Jo agar bisa bersandar di pahanya. Dia tidak peduli ketika ujung kain bawahannya basah tercelup ke kolam. "Maaf aku sangat sibuk. Sedang banyak kasus pencurian, patroli semakin sering dilakukan. Ini sudah tugasku-"

"Aku tahu."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Seth sibuk memainkan rambut pirang Jo, sementara Jo keenakan bersandar pada paha Seth hingga membuatnya nyaris ketiduran. Untung saja suara Seth membuat matanya kembali terbuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa aku mandi di sungai jika di dalam ruanganku ada kolam?"

Usapan di kepalanya berhenti, Seth mengamati Jo yang terlihat berpikir.

_Benar juga._

Ah, Jo merasa semakin bodoh saja.

.

Seto tidak bisa tidur di dalam selnya. Mata dipaksa menutup, tapi sekali lagi bergulir hanya untuk memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin itu diberikan oleh Jounouchi setahun lalu, hasil kerja keras pria itu sebelum mau tinggal bersama dengan Seto. Dia masih ingat seberapa merah wajah kekasihnya itu karena disebut bodoh.

Jounouchi tidak perlu bekerja kalau dia mau, kekayaan Seto tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Kekasihnya itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tanpa harus banting tulang berangkat pagi pulang sore seperti pekerjanya yang lain. Sudah jadi karyawan, pria itu tidak bekerja di perusahaan Seto pula. Seto tidak bisa mengawasinya, misal jika dia diperlakukan dengan tidak baik atau ya semua orang juga tahu perusahaan paling bergengsi saat ini adalah milik perusahaan Seto.

_Dan itu membuatku kecolongan…_

Jounouchi tidak mau merusak reputasi Seto, mengatakan jika dia belum pantas disebut sebagai pasangan Seto di depan publik. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang lajang. Bodohnya pria itu. Dia tidak pernah sadar seberapa berharganya dia hingga Seto sering kehabisan waktu hanya untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Sesuatu terjadi. Jounouchi pulang terlalu larut bukan hanya sekali.

Kadang karaoke, kadang makan malam bersama, kadang minum bersama.

Seto ingin meminta pria itu berhenti, ingin mengurungnya sehingga ketika Seto pulang ke rumah bisa memeluk Jounouchi. Tapi pertengkaran membuat niat tulus Seto yang satu itu harus terkubur dalam.

Jounouchi memilih pergi.

_Jounouchi__ terlalu bodoh! Bodoh!_

Seto menutup matanya dengan lengan, berharap bisa membantu dirinya tidur. Waktunya memang tidak banyak, tapi tentu saja lebih dari tujuh hari hukuman di dalam sel. Sementara itu, dia di sini akan menikmati perawatan dari Jo.

.

_**to be continued**_


End file.
